bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kawanami
Kawanami (川波 Ripples on a River), real name unknown, is an operative of the 's Patrol Corps, and formerly a member of its Executive Militia. Regarded as a foremost master of specific applications, Kawanami is a role model among all female Shinigami. However; this beautiful shinigami possesses a grave past, one that blinded her from the world, and made her lose faith in anything but herself. She appears to have been the teacher of Kishiro Arashi. Appearance Kawanami is a woman, who despite her claims, is extremely "beautiful" by the standards of other shinigami. Her cultivated figure, innocent face, defined lips and elegance have all contributed to the very beauty that Kawanami has despised her entire life. Beauty is something that has been snatched away from her. Everything beautiful in her life has faded, wilting much like a flower. Yet the irony here is, after everything that has faded in her life, she becomes even more beautiful, with Shinigami who have known her for extended periods of time regarding her as more beautiful than she once was. One thing that Kawanami has always loathed about herself is her hair. Her hair, as deep as the purple of the ; it haunts her of the past. The past that looms behind her, dragging her shadow backward as she tries to move on. Kawanami was once noted to have her hair much longer than what it is now, nearly waist length, but the burden that was associated with it was too hard to bear. And finally, the one thing that has scarred her the most. More than her blinded eyes, more than her deep purple hair, more than all of her beauty, it is the outfit of the Death God. The black apparell that all Shinigami must wear, enforcing the law of the Soul Society. Though she wears it all, it is her greatest burden. It frightens her, seeing the blooddrops of her victims pitter and patter on her once fluttering kosode. And now, it is a lifeless object. It is a burden to Kawanami, and one that she'd gladly get rid of if it weren't for the law. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities : Kawanami is described as one of Soul Society's finest Hohō Masters. This is not because of her general mastery over Hohō however, but it is said to be because of the manner in which she has specialized Hohō so cleverly to fit her own needs. After over a century of consistent training, she has developed unique techniques to herself which appear to be unable to passed down to anybody else. For her general usage of Hohō's base form, Kawanami appears to be capable of immense levels of speed and agility with particular ease and fluidity. Her movements, unlike most, aren't angular and generally confuse the enemy with their snake-like aspects. *'Tenmetsudō' (点滅灯 Flickering Lantern, alternatively; 天滅道 Road of Heavenly Destruction) is the first of the Hohō techniques Kawanami developed exclusively for herself. Though the name wouldn't imply it, Tenmetsudō actually removes the limitations of standard Shunpo almost entirely. Instead of using an angular burst of speed, pause, and repeated burst of speed, Kawanami developed a far more refined movement form that didn't require on bursts of speed at all. Tenmetsudō's entire functionality involves the body remaining at a constant velocity through the reiatsu exerted from her own body being used as a cushion of sorts. By surrounding her body, particularly her feet, with a relatively dense shroud of reiatsu, Kawanami is capable of mitigating any and all need for a pause in her movement, simply directing her own reiatsu in specific directions when required to propel her without losing terminal velocity. But in exchange for this, she once had to deal with her location being revealed to the exposure of her spiritual power. But due to further refinements to this technique, Kawanami reveals that by utilizing her own internal reiryoku, she may achieve the same effects, whilst conceal her own spiritual pressure, leaving her enemies unaware of her presence. :*'Hideki Hokage' (日溺火影 Sunlight Drowned by Shadows) :*'Kawabi' (躱日 Evading the Sun, alternatively; 躱美 Evading Beauty) Zanpakutō Mekurabi (盲美 Blind Beauty) *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: Trivia Behind the Scenes *Kawanami has been influenced from a variety of the female characters within the novel, by Vietnamese author, . Particularly; Que, Aunt Tam and Hang. As such, all similarities are accredited to the author of the novel, as this article would not be here without her.